


Not to Their Level

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Goro's old enough to ask tough questions, Mentions of bullying but only a bit, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: "Was I a mistake?"





	Not to Their Level

“Was I a mistake?”

Ryuji hoped that he was dreaming, hearing that coming from his son, and… he wasn’t. He was hearing exactly what it sounded like, Goro asking if he was… a mistake. An accident. Something they didn’t want.

How could he _ever_ think that?

“… What?”

“Was I a mistake? Some kids at school were saying…”

 _Shit_. Where was Akira when he needed her?? He didn’t… he wasn’t the one– wait. “Are you being bullied?”

Goro shook his head. “Uh uh. Was I?”

He wasn’t the one who did this… advice thing. Akira was always the one… especially after Goro had started school… he wasn’t any good at this and _especially_ not this… _shit_.

“No, no of course you’re not a mistake,” he muttered. “We wanted you. Whoever told you you weren’t is just stupid.”

“They said you and mom are really young so you must have messed up and that you never wanted to have a kid.”

What were these kids _saying_ nowadays?? He was going to go in, he was going to go in to the school and demand to know what the hell the teacher was letting these children say to his son–

“Hey, just because we were young doesn’t mean we didn’t want to have a kid.” Maybe they hadn’t exactly planned for Goro so _soon_ , but they… hadn’t been trying _not_ to. They hadn’t been taking any precautions. They had decided early on that they had both wanted kids and when Akira had found out, they’d been scared but _happy_.

So no, he wasn’t a mistake.

“We definitely wanted to have kids,” he continued, slipping from the chair to kneel on the floor next to Goro. “Okay? We definitely wanted you. We wanted you from before the day that we got married… we wanted you for a _long_ time before we actually had you, don’t let any dumb kid tell you any different. We love you, son. Alright?” He reached over to ruffle his hair, and took some comfort in the fact that Goro yelled and ducked out of the way.

“I knew he was dumb…” Goro murmured.

“Yeah… just don’t… go saying that to him, though, probably.” He dragged his fingers through his own hair, hand settling against the back of his neck. “Not nice to call other people dumb, even if he started it… right?”

“Yeah. Right. Momma always says I should be the bigger person… but I’m still really small, though.” He held his hand up. “Other kids are this tall.”

“Heh.” He chuckled, sweeping Goro off of the floor and into his lap. “Just cuz someone’s really tall doesn’t mean that they’re right. Just can’t be intimidated because they’re bigger, yeah? Besides, you’ve got a lot of room to grow! Akira and I are both pretty tall, I’m sure you’ll tower over those kids one day!”

“Yeah! Then I can be right _and_ tall!”

“What more do you need, kid, what more do you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji going to talk to that teacher tho
> 
> Requested by Pan <3


End file.
